Leslie
Mister Leslie was a 23rd century Starfleet officer, serving in the operations division aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)| USS Enterprise NCC-1701]] during the historic Five-year mission in the 2260s. By 2266, he held the rank of lieutenant. Lieutenant Leslie was a versatile officer who was cross-trained to serve in several departments as needed. In most of his duties aboard the Enterprise, he worked at the engineering station on the bridge, just to the left of the turbolift doors as one entered the bridge. The Five-Year Mission Throughout his years of service aboard the Enterprise under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, Leslie performed a variety of functions, and the Starfleet uniforms he wore reflected that. During the first year of the five-year mission, he wore both a beige operations division uniform and a blue sciences division uniform. After the first year, Leslie commonly displayed the operations division red Starfleet uniform when he was assigned as a security officer or an engineer. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") Whenever he worked in sickbay, or when he performed some duties in the sciences division as part of a landing party, Leslie wore a blue jumpsuit. (TOS: "The Man Trap," "Amok Time," "The Enemy Within"") While he wore an operations division red jumpsuit on assignments to main engineering, he displayed the command division gold uniform when he was posted as the ship's navigator. He sometimes wore the gold uniform whenever he walked through the corridors of the Enterprise. (TOS: "Assignment: Earth," "The Changeling," "The Menagerie, Part I," "Obsession," "Return to Tomorrow") Before his promotion to the rank of lieutenant during the second year of the five-year mission, Leslie's uniform displayed no rank insignia, indicating that he was previously an ensign or a lieutenant junior grade. With rare exceptions after his promotion, his uniform included a full lieutenant stripe. (TOS: "The Squire of Gothos") Duty Officer ]] Leslie was a duty officer during two important missions. On stardate 2124.5, as the other commanding officers encountered Trelane on the planet Gothos, Leslie briefly commanded the bridge of the Enterprise shortly after his promotion in rank to lieutenant. (TOS: "The Squire of Gothos") When the Enterprise was investigating the cause of massive spatial disturbances on stardate 3087.6, Leslie was in the command chair again when the starship orbited an iron-silica planet and encountered Lazarus. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor") Engineer Leslie was most renown for his duties as an engineer. While he was occasionally assigned to the transporter room and main engineering, he usually performed this function at the engineering station on the bridge on many missions. After the Enterprise accidentally hurled back in time to the year 1969, Leslie was rendered unconscious like the entire crew. After he was awakened by Kirk, Leslie examined the state of the engineering systems for the voyage back to stardate 3113.2. (TOS: "Tomorrow is Yesterday") When the Enterprise was on its way to Pollux IV and held by an alien claiming to be the Greek god, Apollo, Leslie's engineering expertise proved valuable in assisting Spock and Lieutenant Hikaru Sulu in their efforts to discover weaknesses in Apollo's forcefield, and freeing the ship on stardate 3468.1. (TOS: "Who Mourns for Adonais?") On stardate 3614.9, Leslie tried to restore control to the engineering console when the non-corporeal lifeform Redjac took over the Enterprise's computer systems. On Kirk's orders, Leslie, along with most of the crew, received a sedative in order to combat the fear that Redjac was trying to induce. (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") Leslie's engineering knowledge assisted Scott on stardate 3715.3, when the Enterprise crew searched for ways to break free of Vaal's hold on the starship as it orbited Gamma Trianguli VI. (TOS: "The Apple") When the Enterprise was under attack by a Klingon battle cruiser on stardate 4372.5, Leslie offered his seat to Elaan, the Dohlman of Elas, as she entered the bridge. Even though he discharged his duties while standing, Leslie continued to operate the engineering controls until he was relieved by Scott. (TOS: "Elaan of Troyius") Helm Officer Leslie served as a helm officer on several Enterprise missions. Leslie was at the helm when the Enterprise transported the Karidian Company of Players from Planet Q to Benecia on stardate 2817.6. (TOS: "The Conscience of the King") He was also at the helm during the mission to Pyris VII on stardate 3018.2, when Kirk, Spock, McCoy, Scott and Sulu were on the planet and Lieutenant DeSalle was in charge of the bridge. (TOS: "Catspaw") In an attempt to save two universes, Leslie fired the starship's phasers on Kirk's orders and destroyed Lazarus' ship on stardate 3087.6. (TOS: "The Alternative Factor") Medical Assistant Leslie helped Doctor Leonard McCoy as a medical assistant from time to time. On stardate 1513.8, Leslie treated Commander Spock in sickbay after the first officer was injured by the M-113 creature. (TOS: "The Man Trap") Leslie performed another medical procedure on Spock on stardate 3372.7. This time, McCoy and Leslie conducted a medical examination on the first officer and discovered that Spock was suffering from the effects of Pon farr. (TOS: "Amok Time") Navigator .]] Leslie served as the starship's navigator on at least one memorable mission. On stardate 3541.9, Leslie operated the navigation controls when the Enterprise encountered the space probe Nomad. Later, when Nomad attacked Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott on the bridge, Leslie assisted in carrying the injured Scott to sickbay. (TOS: "The Changeling") Security Officer .]] Leslie was also renown for his duties as a security officer on many missions. In one of his first assignments aboard the Enterprise on stardate 1312.4, Leslie joined the landing party to Delta Vega. He performed the duties of a security officer and was ordered to watch over the holding cell of Lieutenant Commander Gary Mitchell. Like the other members of the landing party, Leslie was rendered unconscious by Mitchell's paranormal abilities. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") Arguably, Leslie's most profound assignment during his service aboard the Enterprise was the assignment to Deep Space Station K-7 on stardate 4523.3. He was posted as a security officer by the quadrotriticale storage compartment when Kirk was buried by an avalanche of tribbles. In an effort to determine the whereabouts of a Klingon spy aboard the space station, Leslie apprehended Jones for questioning, and assisted Kirk in uncovering the true identity of Arne Darvin. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles," DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") After Kirk charged Captain Ronald Tracey of the [[USS Exeter|USS Exeter NCC-1672]] for violating the Prime Directive on Omega IV, Leslie, along with another security officer, beamed down with Sulu and held Tracey in custody. (TOS:"The Omega Glory") Science Officer Leslie performed the duties of a science officer on a pair of notable assignments. During a geological survey of the planet Alfa 177 on stardate 1672.1, Leslie was a member of the survey team on the planet surface. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") When the Enterprise headed for Triskelion in search of Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura and Ensign Pavel Chekov on stardate 3211.7, Leslie was posted to the science station and performed the duties of a science officer. (TOS: "The Gamesters of Triskelion") Health and Vitality The demands of Leslie's career required his best possible health. This was due to the fact that he would be exposed to certain dangers throughout his service aboard the Enterprise, and it was necessary that his capacity to recover was not hindered. Infections Throughout the five-year mission, Leslie became infected by a few notable illnesses. When the Enterprise visited Psi 2000 on stardate 1704.2, Leslie succumbed to the effects of polywater intoxication like the rest of the crew. Fortunately, he recuperated well enough to resume his duties at the engineering station when the Enterprise battled a Romulan Bird-of-Prey during the Neutral Zone Incursion on stardate 1709.2. (TOS: "The Naked Time," "Balance of Terror") As the Enterprise orbited Omicron Ceti III on stardate 3417.3, Leslie became infected by the spores of the Omicron pod plants, like the entire crew. While under the influence of the spores, Leslie abandoned his post and waited in a line headed towards the transporter room with the intention of joining the colonists on the planet. After Kirk ordered the crew to head back to their stations, Leslie publicly defied the captain by refusing to obey the order. The spores lost their influence on him after Kirk and Spock devised a plan neutralize their effects. (TOS: "This Side of Paradise") When the Enterprise encountered the space amoeba on stardate 4307.1, Leslie succumbed to the amoeba's energy draining effects. He collapsed on the bridge but was quickly treated by the medical team that was present at the time. (TOS: "The Immunity Syndrome)" Assaults and Injuries On two separate occasions, Leslie had close brushes with death. At other times, he experienced some assaults which resulted in injuries. Leslie was rendered unconscious by Gary Mitchell when the lieutenant commander used his paranormal abilities on the landing party to Delta Vega on stardate 1312.4. Leslie, like most of the crew, survived Mitchell's assault. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before") On stardate 1672.1, he almost died on the surface of Alfa 177. As a member of the landing party, he nearly froze to death when the transporter failed and exposed the stranded group to the rapidly freezing conditions on the planet. Fortunately, he survived this ordeal and returned to active duty by stardate 1704.2. (TOS: "The Enemy Within") During the hunt for the Horta on stardate 3196.1, Leslie sustained head injuries when the security team he was assigned to was assaulted by the miners of Janus VI. He quickly recovered from his injuries to resume his duties at the engineering station when the Enterprise prepared for battle in the First Federation-Klingon War on stardate 3198.4. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark," "Errand of Mercy") On stardate 3287.2, Leslie was the victim of the Vulcan nerve pinch. After Spock became infected by the neural parasites of Deneva and attempted to beam down to the colony, Leslie, who assisted Scott in the transporter room, was rendered unconscious by the first officer. (TOS: "Operation -- Annihilate!") During the mission to Argus X on stardate 3619.2, Leslie was attacked by the dikironium cloud creature and presumed dead. Even though the creature drained all the red blood corpuscles from his body, he recovered from the assault. In fact, by stardate 3620.7, he began walking along the corridors of the Enterprise and returned to active duty by stardate 4040.7. (TOS: "Obsession") When the Kelvan Milky Way Expedition hijacked the Enterprise on stardate 4657.5, Leslie was transformed into a small cubeoctahedral solid, like most of the crew. Fortunately, he survived this transformation and was later restored to orginal form when the ship was successfully retaken. (TOS: "By Any Other Name") After the Enterprise traveled back in time on a mission to visit Earth in the year 1968 and encountered Gary Seven, Leslie was assaulted in the transporter room and rendered unconscious after Seven used a servo to incapacitate him. (TOS: "Assignment: Earth") When the Eymorg, Kara, boarded the Enterprise on stardate 5431.4 in order to take Spock's brain for the purpose of connecting it to an underground computer sytem on Sigma Draconis VI, Leslie was rendered unconscious when Kara used her control bracelet on the entire crew. (TOS: "Spock's Brain") Relationships Leslie was the type of Starfleet officer who regularly socialized with other members of the crew in the recreation room or the bar. His friendly personality endeared him to many officers who served aboard the Enterprise. (TOS: "Where No Man Has Gone Before," "Charlie X," "The Trouble with Tribbles," DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") Lieutenant Brent Lieutenant Brent was a good friend of Leslie. In fact, they faced grave moments together on a couple of instances when the Enterprise crew was threatened. When Commander Balok of the First Federation starship Fesarius threatened to destroy the Enterprise on stardate 1512.2, Leslie was seen talking with Bobby and Brent during the tense countdown. (TOS: "The Corbomite Maneuver") As Khan Noonien Singh seized control of the Enterprise and cut life support to the bridge on stardate 3141.9, Leslie passed out along with the rest of the bridge's crew. Brent, who was on the bridge at the time with Leslie, was seated next to him in a prisoner's row and they, along with others, were forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen in the briefing room. (TOS: "Space Seed") Lieutenant Galloway Throughtout his years of service on the Enterprise, Leslie joined Lieutenant Galloway on some important missions. Before the shuttlecraft Galileo NCC-1701/7 incinerated in a decaying orbit around Taurus II on stardate 2821.5, Leslie was on hand to assist Galloway in the transporter room and beam the survivors aboard the Enterprise. (TOS: "The Galileo Seven") During a visit to Beta III in order to learn the fate of the [[USS Archon|USS Archon]] on stardate 3156.2, Leslie and Galloway were assigned to the security detail for the second landing party. In order to blend in with the people of Beta III, they, along with the rest of the landing party, were disguised as local inhabitants. (TOS: "The Return of the Archons") During the assignment to Deep Space Station K-7 on stardate 4523.3, Leslie and Galloway were posted as security officers by the quadrotriticale storage compartment on Kirk's orders. They witnessed the captain being buried by an avalanche of tribbles when he demanded an inspection of the storage compartment. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles," DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") Lieutenant Hadley Leslie worked well with Lieutenant Hadley on a few memorable missions. When Khan seized control of the Enterprise on stardate 3141.9, Hadley passed out on the bridge along with Leslie. Later, they, along with others, were seated in a prisoner's row and forced to watch Khan's murderous spectacle on the viewscreen in the briefing room. (TOS: "Space Seed") During the mission to Janus VI on stardate 3196.1, Leslie and Hadley were assigned to the security team headed by Lieutenant Commander Giotto in the hunt for the Horta. (TOS: "The Devil in the Dark") As the Enterprise visited Sigma Iotia II on stardate 4598.0 in order to determine what impact the ''Horizon'' had on an earlier visit with the planet, Leslie signed a PADD for Hadley, who was posted at the science station. (TOS: "A Piece of the Action") Roger Lemli Leslie had a great working relationship with Roger Lemli. In fact, he was often paired with Lemli on several notable engineering and security assignments throughout the five-year mission. When the Enterprise orbited 892-IV in order to learn the fate of the [[SS Beagle|SS Beagle]] on stardate 4040.7, Leslie supervised Lemli, who was assigned to the engineering station. (TOS: "Bread and Circuses") During a routine break from security duty aboard Deep Space Station K-7 on stardate 4523.3, he and Lemli relaxed in the space station's bar. When their break was over, they greeted Scott, Chekov and Ensign Freeman. As they left the premises, Leslie and Lemli encountered Cyrano Jones at the doorway. They returned shortly afterward to end a brawl that erupted in the bar between Enterprise officers and Klingon warriors. (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles," DS9: "Trials and Tribble-ations") When the Enterprise orbited Arret on stardate 4768.3, Leslie and Lemli were assigned as the security detail for the landing party. When Kirk, Spock, McCoy and Doctor Ann Mulhall beamed down to Arret, Leslie and Lemli were prevented from transporting to the planet due to Sargon's power. (TOS: "Return to Tomorrow") After the Enterprise traveled back in time on a mission to visit Earth in the year 1968, Lemli was posted in the transporter room with Leslie before Seven incapacitated both of them with his servo. (TOS: "Assignment: Earth") When the Enterprise rescued the orphans of the doomed Starnes Exploration Party on stardate 5029.5, Leslie was assigned to watch over Tommy Starnes and Lemli was assigned to watch over Mary Janowski. As the children took control of the starship under the influence of Gorgan, Lemli joined Leslie by the turbolift doors when Janowski joined Starnes aboard the bridge. Later, as Kirk issued orders in an attempt to regain control of the ship, Leslie had difficulty in understanding the orders since Starnes transformed the captain's words into incomprehensible gibberish. (TOS: "And the Children Shall Lead") While the Enterprise was transporting the Medusan Ambassador Kollos on stardate 5630.7, Kirk learned that Doctor Larry Marvick planned to assassinate the ambassador. In response, Kirk, Spock and McCoy are joined by Leslie and Lemli as they rush to aid Kollos and ensure that no harm came to the ambassador. (TOS: "Is There in Truth No Beauty?") Career Recognition Leslie was one of a few officers privileged to dine at a banquet arranged at the request of Lieutenant Marla McGivers for the 20th century despot Khan Noonien Singh on stardate 3141.9. After Khan cut life support to the bridge, Kirk listed the names of bridge personnel to be recorded for commendations. While Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Spinelli, Technician Thule and Technician Harrison received special recognition by the captain, Brent, Leslie and Hadley did not get receive the commendations. It appears that Kirk ran out of air and passed out before being able to list the entire bridge crew. (TOS: "Space Seed") When the Enterprise was temporarily placed under the control of the M-5 computer as part of an experiment by Doctor Richard Daystrom on stardate 4729.4, Leslie was one of twenty officers selected by the computer to operate the starship for the war games exercise. (TOS: "The Ultimate Computer") Memorable Quotes The following verbal exchange between Kirk and Leslie occurs in "This Side of Paradise" when Leslie is standing in a line with other crew members who are headed towards the transporter room. :Kirk: Get back to your stations. :Leslie: I'm sorry, sir. We're all transporting down to join the colonists. :Kirk: I said get back to your station. :Leslie: No, sir. :Kirk: This is mutiny, mister. :Leslie: Yes, sir. It is. Appendices Background Leslie was played by Eddie Paskey, a regular extra who served as a set stand-in throughout the course of the original Star Trek series. He was often seen in the background wearing a red Starfleet duty uniform while operating the engineering station on the Enterprise bridge or serving as a security officer. As Paskey is fond of saying, "Red shirts rule!" Paskey had few speaking opportunities throughout the series. The first time he spoke occurred in "The Naked Time," when Paskey's character replied to Kirk's orders on the bridge. The other times he was heard speaking occurred in "The Conscience of the King," "This Side of Paradise" and "The Alternative Factor." The only screen credit that he got for the character was in "The Alternative Factor," when he was credited as "Lesley," and in "This Side of Paradise," when he was listed simply as "Crewman." Even though Paskey could have continued to portray the character of Leslie in subsequent episodes after "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" he decided it was time for him to retire from Star Trek. This was due to a back injury he sustained while filming a scene in "Operation -- Annihilate!" where Spock applies the Vulcan nerve pinch on Leslie, and the severe headaches he experienced which were further aggravated by the lighting on the set. At the beginning of the third season, Paskey felt that he could no longer handle the job's activities. According to Eddie Paskey's personal website Lieutenant Leslie was named after William Shatner's daughter Leslie. Appearances Leslie appeared in fifty-six episodes on the Original Series from "Where No Man Has Gone Before" to "Is There in Truth No Beauty?" and in one Deep Space Nine episode, "Trials and Tribble-ations." A list of the episodes in which Leslie appears is located here. Ambiguities ''First Name'' There has been much debate over Leslie's first name. Some believe that his first name could be Connor. This is due to the fact that Paskey's character, who was wearing an olive green jumpsuit in sickbay, was called "Connors" by McCoy in "Mudd's Women." While it could be pointed out that Connors was probably intended to be another character with that surname, it should be noted that he was not called "Mister Connors." Even though Connors would be an unusual first name, it could be argued that "Connors" was simply McCoy's nickname for Leslie, just as Kirk often refers to the doctor as "Bones." On the other hand, some believe that Leslie's first name could be Ryan, based on the script for "The Naked Time" which listed Paskey's character as "Ryan." In that episode, Spock realizes that Sulu is absent from his post at the helm, and says, "Take over here, Ryan." Immediately after Spock issues his command, Paskey, as "Ryan," says, "Yes, sir," and sits at the helm. Many viewers believe that Leonard Nimoy said, "Take over here, Rand," which is a reference to the character of Yeoman Janice Rand who was played by Grace Lee Whitney but was not present in that scene. Even the caption written for those with hearing difficulties displays Spock saying, "Take over here, Rand." While it seems that Nimoy may have committed an error which was not corrected by the filming crew, some think that Spock may have uttered "Ryan" instead of "Rand." Although it could be argued that "Ryan" was probably intended to be another character with Ryan as the surname, it could also be pointed out that no one in that episode addressed him as "Mister Ryan" or "Lieutenant Ryan." Even Spock, who normally addresses crew members by their surnames, has on occasion referred to Kirk as "Jim" and once called McCoy, "Bones." On this basis, it is possible that Ryan could be Leslie's first name. Based on this information, some have theorized that Leslie's full name could be Ryan Connors Leslie. This speculation would resolve the inconsistencies surrounding the name of Paskey's character, who did not have a definitive name on the series until he was called "Mister Leslie" by Kirk on "The Conscience of the King." ''Death and Resurrection'' Leslie has the distinction of being the first Star Trek minor character to "come back from the dead," especially since he was "killed" by the cloud creature in "Obsession." According to Paskey, a scene in the script for "Obsession" that had all three victims of the landing party "killed" by the creature would have them coming back alive later in sickbay. For reasons unknown, this scene was not filmed, but the character of Leslie was still kept for future episodes. Apocrypha The DC Comics series Who's Who in Star Trek stated Leslie's full name as Frank Leslie, but this is from an after-the-fact non-canon publication and does not reflect the wishes or intent of the series producers. In the pilot episode of Star Trek: New Voyages, "Come What May," it is revealed that Lieutenant Leslie has a father who is a starfleet admiral. Even though the role of Admiral Leslie was played by Eddie Paskey, this production is considered non-canon as well. External links * Leslie Reference Guide Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel de:Leslie es:Leslie fr:Leslie